The Begining of Eternity
by Erik's True and Only Christine
Summary: From the very beginning she was mine. It was hard to believe at first in this lifetime, even any, that i myself have a mate, someone whom i could share eternity with. She, the exquisite mademoiselle!
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

(As told from Erik's perspective right now)

From the very begining she was mine. It was hard to believe at first in this lifetime, even any, that i myself have a mate, someone whom i could share eternity with. She, the exquisite mademoiselle was mine! Just thinking about it makes me feel...so... full inside. She makes me Feel Beautiful Christine has and will Forever be mine, as i hers. But Where to Begin? Both of us knew that she has and will be mine from the very moment we met in the opera house to even the lives of the past; whether it was our incredibily strong bond or the fact that we must have been made for one another we knew it. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mademoiselles et Monsieurs Gather Around and Listen Closely for the story of lifetime! That even the makers themselves know not of the entirities....


	2. From the Beginning

From the Begining....

It was in the 1700s of the opera house that i met my beautiful Christine, it was in fact late at night when this all occured... quite late.

One would wonder themselves what two young girls were doing wandering the dangerous catacombs of the opera house, alone. Yes, young christine and young madeline giry were wondering the catacombs late at night, around 3 am if we were to go by the clock. They of course did not hear me, but I heard them. Did I hear them! Her beautiful voice rang like wedding bells to my ears, unlike the harsh and abrasive voices of almost every single other human being on the planet, hers was heaven to my ears. And so I pursued them, not only because I had nothing better to do at that moment, or that I just liked following young girls (I was young, around the age of 19/20, give me -some- credit), or even that I somehow felt this strange feeling of wanting to protect the two especially her. No, I was following her because her voice somehow...entranced me. Yes, I was being entranced while I usually was the one entrancing her! Of course I had been training her voice since she was young, but never once had I come so close to her, so near to hear that beautiful voice.

I had to keep myself hidden, it took all of my will to keep myself that way. I knew the time would come when it would be proper to reveal myself.

Within a few moments of that thought young madeline looked to Chrstine with worry, she spoke quietly "Christine...",

Christine slowly stopped singing the quiet tune she was and looked at her with a questioning look. Madeline proceeded to tell her friend that she had to go, she thought she heard her mother calling for her, Christine nodded and spoke back of how shed see her in the dormitory. And as quickly as they came she had left; I wasn't certain whether she actually heard her mother or whether she was just quite frightened and knowing Christine she would have to make a excuse to leave her to her curiosity.

It was from that moment that I quietly began to sing to mon ange, my angel. "How long i've seen you from shadows, wondering all of these years, somehow I've managed to come near you, how is this dream so true?".

She paused in her steps and appeared to be looking around for a moment; I could tell her heart was beating quickly for I could hear it pounding. But that was not to mention i could tell by the way she had her delicate hand placed upon it, that it was.

She then sung as pearls of musical notes to me, "Oh angel, mon ange, how long have i waited for you, please come my angel, fore i long for you...".

I, at first hesitated when my head swirled with thoughts

_"What would she think of me..what would she think of my face...what will she do...will she love me as how I love her..."_

I then stepped from the shadows, with the illumination of a smile upon her face I could tell that is where she predicted I was. I slightly chuckled and took a step towards her as she looked up into my eyes. For at least...10 minutes we stood there face to face, sharing our emotions with one another, silently sharing our souls. It felt like eternity had passed within those minutes, I knew we were connecting for after a few minutes I could see memories from her past, and she ...well, she saw mine. Though her face slightly trembled at times she would smile so gently, so lovingly at me; reassuring me...

I didn't know what to think or feel at first, I was anxious. I only hoped that one of the most precious and dearest things I held didn't get torn from me, didn't rip my soul apart. For, if she so chose she could have ripped it to pieces- my weakness- the love I held. The so very strong love could be my deepest and most hurtful weakness. She must have seen a rather frightening memory of mine as it flashed through my mind quickly for she took a step closer to me. Holding her hand out with care and caution and finally placing it upon my chest as she looked up into my eyes. And when she did my god, I wouldn't have been able to hear anything outside of her, nothing else existed in that very moment, only her. Her eyes, those beautiful glassy and rich eyes peered through my very soul and for a moment fear flashed through me but she very gently brought up her other hand and held my mask, slowly peeling it from my face while softly murmuring in my ear

"Erik, My dear Erik, you have nothing to be fearful of, you no longer have to shield yourself in the dark, You are Perfect -my- Angel".

I couldn't believe my ears, I was in so much shock I didn't know what to do; tears had formed in my eyes and began to stream down my face. How I asked myself, How on earth could this be happening to me. I was in so much shock, I had never known such gentle-ness, such love, such....Speechless-ness. I was completely Speechless!

As she revealed that hideous part of my face so many emotions took hold of my mind that I just simply froze leaving her to stand there in confusion, neither of us knew how exactly I felt. She ran her fingers down my chest as she slowly lifted herself up onto her toes and so very gently kissed the -horrid- side of my face. And after so long of losing most feeling in that side of my face it was as if i had actually felt satin upon it. Her lips, her touch on it felt like pure heaven, just the most wonderful physical feeling in the world. Oh how I reveled in the moment, in every moment I had been with her so far. And as if that had not been enough to nearly make me have a heartattack, this most certainly did.

"Erik, I Love You".

I had actually for the first time in my life lost all composure and fainted, I actually fainted! When I awoke she was holding me dearly in her lap, gently stroking my face! I declared that I must be dreaming to myself... _How on this God aweful earth could this be happening to -me- ?_ So many millions of thoughts passed through my head as I tried to sit up..

_"perhaps...God...whoever...hasn't abandoned me..."_

And her smile, as she smiled at me, I could have just fainted then and there again but instead the overload began to give me a headache. Could one imagine getting a headache from the most wonderful feelings in the world? I was so -very- confused at this point. Words couldn't describe how confused I was in fact. How this beautiful (in every way, might i add) woman could love such a deemed monster as she had. To this -very- day I am still in confusion. I remember, so many thoughts passed through my mind, that I was perhaps delusional, that perhaps she was doing all of this for money; oh such preposterous thoughts passed through my mind, but deep down I knew that it was love.

True, unbroken, pure Love.


	3. Love Pure Unbridled and Unknown Love

Love -Pure Unbridled and Unknown- Love- In The Arms of a Angel

(Christine's Perspective)

(Note: as i re-edited this chapter, i decided that it would be better if i split this scene into two chapters, as the first part of being lead into his lair should be a seperate chapter from the next)

I decided to just revel in the feelings that held clear throughout my body, So long had I waited for this moment, for this time. As he stood up my god he looked as if he himself was a god, offering his hand down to me with the most handsome smile plastered upon his face. His eyes,they glowed with such fiery passion, love, and,genuinity. Perhaps life hadn't cursed us both after all, and if it had, well we had had one another now. I didn't plan on leaving him now or ever! And how possibly could i? He is my saviour, my light in the dark, my soulmate.

I placed my hand within his as he helped me to stand up and within a moment he scooped me up into his arms.

_"Could I be dreaming.."_I remember thinking, though this was no new thought.

I gazed up into his eyes as tears started to fill mine, this was my dream come true! My Angel, had saved me through the worst of times, every time when I was crying, his music brought me up from the depths of sorrow; he warmed my heart and soothed my soul. I had only ever dreamed that I would get the privledge of seeing him and in person it was hard to even imagine. He carried me through the rest of the catacombs with such grace, gentle-ness, and ease that it felt as if I had been floating.

_Did I really deserve him?_I asked myself over and over again.

I gently ran my cheek over his shoulder, which had felt as if I ran my cheek over satin; It was true,he was perfect to me; Perfect for me. I could have fainted like he had only minutes ago but I kept myself awake so I could bask in the moment, in him.

He spoke with soft, gentle, and the most beautifully sounding words, (they sounded like magic to put it bluntly),

"Christine, oh my Christine...I Love You...";

he looked down at me with that twinkle in his eyes, as I realized his eyes had filled too. I thought,

_Why would anyone shun a man with such...perfection..._

We arrived at the front of his lair as he set me down softly upon my feet while taking my hand in his,

"This is my home, which..is now yours as well",

turning to smile at me with such unspoken love. I turned my head and looked around with such amazement; this was nothing like all the others had gossiped about; The horrible gossip about how it was filled with torture devices, with despair and sorrow, with such darkness. Why, yes the place was dark but it was -under- the opera house and that wasn't to mention that the dark wasn't horrible. I don't believe anyone but him could understand what the dark had meant to me, it was my source of comfort when his voice woud ring throughout it, it was my only companion through all the sorrow and hard times (other than him). The Dark was a haven to me,it was safety. And now I had someone to share it with as he did. This place,his home was amazing to put it bluntly. It was not filled with sorrow or despair, it was filled with the work of a genius, with the deepest passion known to man (if only it was known to man, but no one bothered to see it), with no words coud descibe his home.

The way the candlelight reflected everywhere was enough to warm a cold heart, the scattered music could fill your mind for eternity. It was sad to think that no one could ever experience such, not that they deserved to though.

He gently lead me through his home, showing me the secrets of his life,of his mind. Sharing the wonders of it all with me. I was so ecstatic that he did so, there was no other place I would rather be! I looked up to him with tears still filling in my eyes, I reached up on my toes to whisper in his ear

"Erik, please play me musique, i need to hear your musique mon amour";

his entire face a lit the moment I spoke the words to him. I was overjoyed as he nodded and took me over to his organ, where a variety of instrument layed as well. He glanced at me smling boldly and spoke,

"What would you like to hear mon ange?",

I looked over all the beautiful,gorgeous instruments as my eyes layed upon the violin my soul leaped; He noticed and gingerly took up his violin and smirked at me,

"Ah, my second pride and joy, you my dear are my first".

I giggled and must have been blushing brightly as he leaned over and spoke softly to my very soul

"You are blushing ma cherie." as he then positioned himself to begin playing.

I wondered what he would play, out of all the muic he has ever known, composed, or played. I smiled so joyfully as he began to play the first song he ever taught me to sing, the first song that touched my very soul. As he played on tears began to run down my face like small rivers, he made me the happiest woman. I reached out and placed my hand upon his shoulder as I let the vibrations, the harmonics, the melody coarse throughout my body; Gazing over him, observing how passionate he was, how deeply he was entwined in the music,the way his eyes were closed, it sent shivers up my spine. The music swirled and spun around us, entwining us in the passion for music. The music caressed us and coaxed us to play more, I felt my soul give in to his will, I let myself go, leting my voice harmonize with him.

My Erik, the words were strange at first, in my head they came as a whisper. I gently closed my eyes and let my voice reach the heavens, he stopped playing and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

Our dreams were begining to come true, both of ours! Gently he kissed my neck with tender love and passion, the sensation made me slightly twitch, giggle, and moan. He took ahold of my chin and turned it upwards towards his face as he peered into my soul leaning down and kissing my lips passionately, releasing his breath into my mouth which I took in; feeling my heart leap, my head spin, and my adrenaline race.

Our toungues met after about a minute with the uptmost passion, tangoing with the other; one of his hands roughly took ahold of the back of my head, holding it like he was holding on for dear life,

"My...Christine...I love you... so ...much", he spoke as he pressed into the kiss harder.

His other hand gently stroked up my arm then came to rest upon my cheek with such tenderness, so lovingly; stroking it like it were a prized horses coat. I wrapped my arms around him tightly,

"Ohh Erik...words ...couldn't ...describe how...much I...love...you", holding him so close to me.

I finally realized that I too was holding him as if for dear life.


	4. Glimpses of a Future

Glimpses of a future

(part from the original ch. 3, it deserved its own chapter i deemed.)

We became so enraptured in one another that time just simply passed like it would if one were to look through a history book, just simply enjoying one another so immensely. He started to stand up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his verge become much much harder (not that it hadn't been hard enough before that, my god, it's like he had never seen a woman). As I pressed my torso against his nothing could have stopped us, we were in such a point of passion.

We stumbled over to his bed (which was abolutely gorgeous at the time), adored with crimson satin sheets, it was actually a black swan (not white), and had a canopy that was held up which was a dark navy, the pillows were black.

As we got to the bed my head was the first to hit it, he rolled over me and pulled me on top of him; I lifted up from our kiss and gazed down in his eyes,with lust might I add. Both of our eyes were filled with lust, and much of it!

We both laughed as we rubbed against one another, noticing that we hadn't bothered to touch our clothes.

His eyes softened for a moment as he ran both of his hands over my sides; my hands stroked down both sides of his face. But as quickly as they softened they became fierce and filled with lust once more as he then reached down to grab the ends of my red slip. As he did that i reached down and began to undo his pants; it was as if we were in a race to get them off as quickly as we could. When all the clothes were thrown from our bodies we entangled ourselves in one another, arms holding the other as close as humanly possible, entwined in our hair, over our skin. Each touch,each sensation,i would not be able to describe in words how i experienced such, for it was beyond words. Each time he touched me it was heaven on earth, music to the body, all of the most wonderful times, feelings, thoughts, words all of them combined into one experience that neither of us had experienced before. His virgin self took my virgin self that night, not that it was unexperienced though, i believe we ourselves even surprised one another with such movements, such grace, such style, such roughness. We continued on for hours and hours and hours non-stop, nothing could bring us down; nothing did, not even his very young daughter that had walked in and slightly squeeked

"Dad, what are you doing?".

We had not even heard her speak, we were too lost and enraptured with one another.

Pillows flew, the sheets wrinkled, a curtain fell. And for once the entire opera house fell silent as my scream echoed throughout the whole house, as soon as i did Erik threw his hand over my mouth with a slightly scorning look upon his face as we continued on. I giggled and pressed on harder.

We turned over again to where i was upon my back and he shoved harder into me; i would have screamed several more times if it hadn't been for his hand over my mouth.

Shortly after we felt a different presence at the edge of the room, Erik glanced over with a slightly irritated face to where he 'felt' the presence to see Madame Jacqueline Giry standing there is shock she spoke sternly

"Erik, don't keep her too long, the opera needs her in a few days time" she walked off as quickly as we noticed her.

He smirked and laughed maniacally as he turned back to me and kissed me roughly, gently bitting upon my lower lip, yipping in reaction my body forced me upwards onto him more. His face was filled with such delight, amusement, and joy as he spoke in heaved breaths

"You've made me the happiest man upon this wretched planet, My Christine",

my eyes lit up as i gasped and moaned at the same time for he had smacked into me with my name spoke. I ran my nails up his back gently as i heard his moan, sounding like one of most lovliest noises,

"As you have i, My Erik".

As he spoke through gritted teeth with a growl-like sound to the word,

"Mine",

i saw a girl with long black hair around the age of 5 or 6 appear where Madame Jacqueline Giry had stood some time ago and i slightly squeeked, once more my body forcing itself farther onto Erik, confused as to who she was and why she was standing there.

Though i had seen her once or twice, she looked quite familar, i couldn't tell from where i had seen her though or heard her voice; Erik proceeded to glance backwards towards her and grinned at her. He yelled to her "Hello Rayne, Meet your new Mother", he laughed loudly with a hint of sadism in it as i saw the young girl's face contort in confusion and wonder, mine reflecting hers. And all Erik did was laugh!

With this he took the opportunity to slam into me, i squeeked again unexpectantly as i heard the young girl laugh at this. I looked up towards him with a playful glare, he leaned down and gently breathed onto my neck as my entire body began to shake once more and tremble. I could feel a scream coming up in my throat as could he. With this he forced my mouth shut, putting his hand over it and bit into my neck with force and lust; we both hit climax with this. After so very long of "going at it" we collasped as he rolled onto his side and pulled me close into him, nuzzling my neck gently and lovingly,

"My Angel, My Christine",

i sighed with joy and leaned back to whisper into his ear,

"My Erik, My Angel".

Both of us then sighed and shortly fell asleep into a peaceful sleep each others arms, that night i slept well and soundly.

Although i did not dream like others portray "good" sleep to be, but to sleep soundly and awake like i had just fallen asleep was a good sleep to me.


End file.
